


Чемпионат Задниц

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bucky Barnes Just Really Loves Butts, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Games, Virgin Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну, — говорит Тони, вскакивая и хлопая в ладоши, — во имя научной достоверности, есть только один способ выяснить это. — Он делает драматическую паузу. — Мы должны провести первый ежегодный Чемпионат Задниц.</p><p>Вот как это начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чемпионат Задниц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ass Championships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569915) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



— У меня, — говорит Клинт, оглядывая остальных Мстителей. — У меня лучшая задница.

Стив набирает воздуха, чтобы ответить, но останавливает сам себя, выдавливая только «хмм». Клинт иногда делает подобное. Он говорит что-то странное и не в тему, — Стив думает, что это как-то связано с его слуховыми аппаратами. Или это, или ему просто нравится всех запутывать. А может, всё вместе.

Они в комнате отдыха; на столе открыта уже холодная пицца, а вокруг валяются многочисленные пустые пивные бутылки. Тор даже принес особый асгардский алкоголь — единственный напиток, заставляющий Стива пьянеть. И он, кажется, уже, потому что его реакцией на случайное заявление Клинта является безудержный хохот.

— Извини, — Наташа говорит Клинту, полностью обрывая предыдущий разговор, — это заявление относится ко мне, спасибо.

И правда, думает Стив, кто _не_ смотрел на задницу Наташи? Она носит чёртов _латексный комбинезон_. Он делает глоток густого, янтарного напитка неземного происхождения из своего пластикового стаканчика и надеется, что его лицо не слишком сильно раскраснелось от выпивки.

Тор разражается хриплым смехом.

— Нет человеческих ягодиц, которые могут соответствовать богу.

Баки, развалившийся на Наташиных коленях и занявший весь диван так, что Стиву приходится сидеть на полу между ног Нат, поднимает металлическую руку и отмахивается:

— Заткнитесь, вы все целиком горячие.

— Спасибо, Джеймс, — говорит Наташа, расчесывая пальцами его волосы.

— Ну, — говорит Тони, вскакивая и хлопая в ладоши, — во имя научной достоверности, есть только один способ выяснить это. — Он делает драматическую паузу. — Мы должны провести первый ежегодный Чемпионат Задниц.

Вот как это начинается.

 

* * *

 

Десять минут спустя, Баки сидит в кресле с завязанными глазами. Он настоял быть Судьёй Задниц из-за своей «научной руки» и общим безудержным энтузиазмом в отношении поп.

— Итак, правила, — начинает Брюс, сдвигая очки ближе к переносице (это единственный маленький признак его опьянения). — Участники по очереди подходят к Судье. Судья ощупывает ягодицы участника в течении десяти секунд, после чего выносит оценку указанным ягодицам по десятибалльной шкале по трём факторам: форма, тонус и тверкабельность. Участник с высшими баллами выигрывает.

— Выигрывает что? — переспрашивает Клинт.

Брюс косится на свой клипборд, чтобы уточнить это, хотя единственная вещь на нём — салфетка для записи результатов, которую Стив нашёл под коробкой из-под пиццы.

— Бессмертное уважение и товарищество самых могущественных людей на планете. И титул «Чемпион Задниц».

Когда никто не возражает, он объявляет:

— Первый участник, пожалуйста, пройдите к Судье.

Первым идет Клинт. Он становится между ног Баки лицом к остальным Мстителям, скрестив руки на груди и самодовольно улыбаясь. Баки протягивает руки и хватает каждую половинку.

Баки издает вдумчивый звук, водит руками вверх-вниз, созерцательно хмурится, а потом сдвигает Клинта в сторону. Он размахивается и звонко опускает руку на его задницу. Все с интересом наблюдают; в комнате ощутимо молчаливое напряжение, только эхом разносится звук шлепка.

Баки кивает и заключает:

— Шесть, восемь, семь.

Клинт молча выбрасывает в воздух кулак и освобождает место Тору. Баки делает всё то же самое, но в этот раз шлепок вызывает тусклый, тихий звук.

— Семь, десять, пять, — говорит Баки.

Тор широко улыбается и отходит, следующим идет Тони. С ним Баки тратит меньше всего времени, а звук шлепка удручающе посредственный.

Баки пожимает плечами:

— Эх, пять, шесть, пять.

Тони таращится на него в ужасе и, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но Брюс смотрит на него взглядом, говорящим _заткнись, во имя науки._ Тони фыркает в смятении и отходит, освобождая место Наташе. Когда Баки хватает Наташину задницу, он издает довольный звук «ммм». Он водит руками по её стройным бедрам, пока она практически победно ухмыляется на остальных Мстителей. Баки так долго изучает её задницу, что Брюс вынужден откашляться:

— Баки, время вышло.

Баки наставляет на него указательный палец.

— Пожалуйста, доктор Беннер, это _произведение искусства_.

Он сдвигает Наташу в сторону и тщательно выбирает место на её заднице, куда опустить руку. Звук шлепка делает со Стивом то, что он не готов признать, и помещает в его голову картинки, которые он бы предпочел сохранить на будущее, когда он сможет в одиночестве подрочить и тихо сгореть со стыда.

Баки довольно кивает.

— Десять, девять, десять.

Брюс записывает оценки. Когда Стив не движется, чтобы занять свою очередь, Брюс говорит:

— Последний участник, пожалуйста, шаг вперед.

Все смотрят на Стива в ожидании, и теперь он _уверен_ , что румянец на его лице абсолютно очевиден. Это из-за алкоголя, говорит он себе. Его щеки всегда краснеют, когда он немного выпьет. Сыворотка могла ускорить его метаболизм, так что теперь ему нужен литр божественной выпивки, чтобы что-то почувствовать, но она ничего не смогла сделать с его ирландским наследием.

Он никогда в жизни не отступал перед вызовами, поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и встает перед Баки, глядя в потолок. Если он встретится с кем-то глазами, пока кто-то другой щупает его задницу, он просто сгорит.

Баки прикасается к нему и нежно ласкает его зад сначала одной рукой, потом другой. Он поглаживает вверх-вниз, впивается пальцами в бедра, и теперь Стив чувствует, как горят кончики его ушей. В комнате вдруг становится очень жарко, и он сопротивляется желанию поправить себя в штанах.

Он очень старается не думать о том, как его старый, лучший в мире друг пьяно лапает его за зад ради соревнования, и _не_ думает о том, что это действие делает с ним, вместо того, чтобы думать о ситуациях, в которых Баки мог бы быть действительно заинтересован в лапанье его задницы.

Еще раз, он бы предпочел справиться со всеми этими мыслями, когда его горящее от стыда лицо будет спрятано в подушку.

После того, что чувствуется как вечность, Баки, прицеливаясь, кладет металлическую руку на задний карман Стива, потом размахивается и шлепает гораздо сильнее, чем делал до этого. Такой идеальный, но абсолютно несолидный для Стива звук разносится по комнате, что остальные Мстители кивают друг другу в одобрении и _вежливо аплодируют_.

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки, когда Стив отходит, закрыв глаза руками. — Это было тяжелое состязание. У всех вас максимально великолепные ягодицы, но Чемпион Задниц может быть только один. Я даю последнему участнику десять, десять… — Баки делает паузу, его голос колеблется в волнении, и он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы сохранить самообладание. — Десять. Эта задница образец красоты. Она должна быть в Лувре.

Мстители стонут в поражении. Стив снова прячет лицо в руках, молясь, чтобы никто не сказал…

— Ты имел в виду Смитсоновский музей? — озвучивает Тони, пока Баки снимает повязку.

Стив хочет провалится под землю.

— Таким образом, результаты… — начинает Брюс, косясь на свою салфетку, — Клинт: двадцать один. Тор: двадцать два. Тони: шестнадцать. Наташа: двадцать девять. Стив: тридцать.

Баки встает с кресла и хлопает Стива по плечу. Стив чувствует себя пьяным и, как это иногда бывает рядом с Баки, кривая улыбка растягивает его лицо; сейчас он имеет нулевой контроль над своим самообладанием.

— Поздравляю, Стиви. Всегда знал, что ты в чем-то лучший.

— Очевидно, ягодицы — это еще не всё, — перебивает Тони. — Чего мне не хватает сзади, я восполняю в… других областях.

— О? — поднимает бровь Наташа. — Например?

Тони оглядывает их всех и заключает:

— Поцелуи.

На общий скептицизм («Херня!» — кричит Клинт), Тони добавляет:

— Что? Я не похож на того, кто хорошо целуется? Потому что, уверяю вас, я великолепно целуюсь. _Великолепно_.

Тор лающе смеется.

— В моем мире есть древний асгардский обряд, призванный помочь в слиянии кланов. Реликвия, Кубок, располагается в центре круглого стола. Она, раскручиваясь, останавливается между двумя членами клана, и они должны поцеловаться. Мы называем это событие Вращением Кубка.

— Ты имеешь в виду Бутылочку, — говорит Клинт.

— Нет, конечно нет, — усмехается Тор, — это важная традиция моего народа. Кубок пропитан магией, которая существует только в Асгарде…

— Ага, Бутылочка, — подтверждает Тони. — Вот, что мы делаем.

 

* * *

 

Стив сидит на полу, скрестив ноги и гадая, какие неудачные решения он принял в жизни, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас.

Видимо, он произносит это вслух, потому что Баки отвечает:

— Ты вызвался участвовать в государственном эксперименте над собой, тупица.

Ну, это честно.

Они сидят в кругу, — Наташа слева то него, и Баки справа, — в центре лежит пустая бутылка Lafite Bordeaux 1978 года, вероятно, стоившая больше, чем общий годовой доход Стива и Баки в сороковых.

— Ни одна игра не интересна, если ты не выигрываешь, — начинает Тони. — У нас тут есть доктор Беннер... — он наклоняется к Брюсу и пихает его плечом, — который недавно принял целебность…

— Целибат, — исправляет Брюс.

— Целе-что-то, — повторяет Тони, — поэтому он будет вести счет. Целуемый должен оценить целующего по шкале от одного до десяти. Готовы? Супер. Тор, крути кубок.

Брюс открепляет салфетку от своего клипборда и переворачивает её, чтобы писать на другой стороне.

Тор с удивительной грацией крутит бутылку, и она громко вращается на паркетном полу. Сердце Стива начинает биться чуть быстрее, потому что за всю свою жизнь он поцеловал ровно трех человек, и только к одному из них он не испытывал симпатии. Он чувствует себя удручающе неопытным и таким же маленьким, как до сыворотки, когда Баки должен был защищать его задницу от постоянных взбучек.

Тем не менее, он всё ещё гораздо, _гораздо_ более возбужденный, чем должен быть.

Бутылка указывает на Клинта. Тор усмехается, захватывает его лицо и кратко, но интенсивно прижимается губами. Клинт отстраняется, немного ошеломленный, и, задумчиво кивая, садится на место.

— Я поставлю ему семь.

Тор подмигивает ему.

— Окей, моя очередь, — говорит Тони и наклоняется, чтобы крутануть бутылку. Стив смотрит и чувствует, как в его горле пересыхает. Он должен отступить, сказать, что уже десять вечера, и он всего лишь сонный, почти-столетний парень…

И блять, конечно, бутылка показывает на Стива. Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Тони восторженно улыбается ему, ползет _к нему_ , а потом лицо Тони прямо перед его лицом, и губы Тони прижимаются к его губам, и — _ой_.

Это на самом деле очень приятно. Тони целует его медленно, и мягко, и сладко, и это совсем не так, как с женщинами, с которыми он целовался раньше. Рот Тони больше, чем у тех женщин, но его губы меньше, и Стив может чувствовать, как его бородка трется о кожу. Он даже не думает об этом, когда начинает отвечать, немного приоткрыв рот. Он чувствует короткое движение языка Тони по его нижней губе и _совсем_ не возражает. На самом деле, он собирается пойти дальше, когда металлическая рука принудительно отстраняет Тони от него.

— Хватит уже, — игриво говорит Баки, но Стив может поклясться, что в его взгляде виден стопроцентный Зимний Солдат. Баки смотрит на Тони, как львы смотрят на добычу.

Стив делает глубокий вдох; в его мыслях, где раньше была нервозность и хаос, теперь пустота и тишина. Это был чертовски хороший поцелуй. Второй лучший поцелуй в его жизни.

— Целуемый, ваш вердикт? — спрашивает Брюс.

— О, — задумывается Стив. Учитывая, что Пегги, возможно, сформировала его представления о том, каким должен быть поцелуй… — Девять.

Брюс записывает это, пока Тони самодовольно улыбается остальным Мстителям.

— Моя очередь, — Наташа крутит бутылку, которая указывает на Баки. Они смотрят друг на друга и хихикают, как будто это какая-то внутренняя шутка. Стив подозревает, что когда-то давно они могли — _весьма тесно_ — знать друг друга, и его подозрения значительно подтверждаются, когда Наташа ползет к Баки и усаживается ему на колени. — Иди сюда, красавчик.

Она притягивает его за футболку, и они целуются легко и случайно, как будто уже делали это миллион раз. Баки поднимает настоящую руку и касается Наташиной щеки. Стив смотрит, как Баки втягивает между зубов её нижнюю губу, и она выпускает удивленный вздох, а потом мстит, раскрывая своим языком его губы. Поцелуй углубляется, и Стив, не моргая, смотрит, как Наташа немного ерзает, а рука Баки перемещается ей на затылок, притягивая ближе. Это несколько грязно, на самом деле, на грани с порнографией; Стив не может отвести взгляд.

Никто из Мстителей не издает ни звука, но в конце концов Наташа отстраняется. Баки смотрит на нее остекленевшими глазами, пока она ползет на свое место, а потом обращает внимание на Брюса, откашливается и говорит:

— Четыре.

— Тьфу! — кидает в него подушкой Наташа.

—Что? — спрашивает Баки, убирая подушку подальше от нее. — Не моя вина, что ты заржавела.

— Меня никогда так не оскорбляли, — говорит Наташа.

Стив смотрит на бутылку, и вся болтовня как будто уходит на задний план. Это его очередь, и он действительно, _действительно_ не хочет, чтобы кто-то оценивал его способности к поцелуям, поэтому он выпаливает:

— Что насчет «Я никогда не»?

Мстители смотрят на него так, будто Авраам Линкольн только что посоветовал им попробовать дельтапланеризм.

— Что? Я смотрю ТВ.

Вот как они начинают играть в «Я никогда не».

 

* * *

 

— Знаете, что сделает это действительно интересным? — спрашивает Наташа после еще одного пива. — Если мы будем играть так, как играла я, когда росла.

— И как же? — спрашивает Баки.

— Первый человек, который проигрывает, идет в Красную Комнату вместе с тем, кто выигрывает…

— У нас нет Красной Комнаты, — прерывает её Тони. Он оглядывается, и замечает дверь в углу. — Но у нас есть контрольный центр ДЖАРВИСа.

— Ладно, — отвечает Наташа. — Первый, кто проигрывает пять Я-Никогда-Не-шек, ждёт в контрольном центре. Мы продолжаем играть, пока не останется один человек, и он присоединяется к проигравшему на семь минут.

— То есть это Семь Минут в Контрольном Центре ДЖАРВИС, — повторяет Клинт.

— Именно, — подтверждает Наташа. — Все поднимают руку. Загибайте палец после каждого раунда, если вы делали это. — Все поднимают руку, даже Брюс. — Тони, начнешь?

— Мне никогда не промывали мозги, — тут же говорит он.

В общем стоне слышно «Ой, да ладно» Клинта и «Серьезно?» Баки, а Брюс качает головой и говорит:

— Слишком рано.

Тем не менее, Наташа, Клинт и Баки загибают пальцы.

Это очередь Брюса, и спустя мгновение задумчивого созерцания, он говорит:

— У меня никогда не было члена в моей заднице.

— Вау, — шокировано восклицает Тони. Его слова не слышны в громовом смехе Тора и кудахтанье Клинта. — У нас тут семейная дружеская игра!

Брюс пожимает плечами.

— Я пьян и любопытен. И не так-то просто хранить целибат.

В комнате оседает тяжелое молчание; Тони застенчиво загибает палец, затем Тор, который делает это с гордостью, и Баки, чье выражение лица совершенно не меняется, как будто это вовсе не _переворачивающая жизнь информация_.

Челюсть Стива падает на пол.

— Мне нужны истории, — говорит Наташа, используя тот же убийственно серьезный тон, которым она лает приказы подразделениям СТРАЙК. — Сейчас же.

Тор выпускает душевный смешок.

— В моем мире такие отношения являются просто выражением привязанности. Это распространено после состязаний…

— Очевидно. Дальше, — прерывает его Наташа, нацеливаясь на Тони.

— Ой, да ладно, — раздраженно отвечает тот. — Как будто это такой большой сюрприз.

— Правда, — она переводит взгляд на Баки. — Твое оправдание?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Вырос в голубом районе, а моряки пиздец какие горячие. Ежедневно трахался, как входная дверь во время урагана.

— Баки! — выдыхает Стив. Он не может понять, ошеломлен он, предан или просто удивлен.

— Я думал, ты знал! — отвечает Баки. — Ты вырос в том же чертовом месте!

— Но я никогда, ты никогда…

— Ладно, — вмешивается Наташа, — давайте двигаться дальше, прежде чем Беннеру придется позеленеть, чтобы разнять потасовку между главным мировым голубым убийцей и звездно-полосатым гетеросексуалом.

— Эй, я не… — начинает Стив, но обрывает сам себя, потому что он не хочет иметь этот разговор. _Вообще_. Вместо этого он выбалтывает единственную мысль, которая крутится в его глупой голове. — Я никогда не был одновременно с двумя людьми.

Он тут же жалеет об этом, но Тони, Тор, Наташа и Баки, не моргнув глазом, загибают пальцы.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает он Баки. Это так, будто они совсем не знают друг друга.

Баки проводит рукой с двумя пока ещё не загнутыми пальцами по своему телу, как будто демонстрирует приз.

— Не моя вина, что каждый хочет кусочек этого.

Стив прячет лицо в ладонях и бормочет:

— Твоя очередь, Клинт.

Клинт на мгновение задумывается и говорит:

— Я никогда не превышал продолжительность жизни нормального человека.

Стив, Тор и Баки загибают пальцы. У Баки остается только один.

Наташа хитро улыбается.

— Я никогда не была влюблена.

Тони, Тор, Брюс и Клинт загибают пальцы. Стив стесняется, и Баки смотрит на него с выражением, которое Стив не может прочитать. Он думает, что он был бы влюблен в Пегги, если бы имел возможность по-настоящему ухаживать за ней, если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах. Вместо влюбленности у него была только возможность влюбиться, но этого не произошло. Когда он наконец принимает решение и не загибает палец, лицо Баки падает вместе с его рукой обратно на колени.

Одним движением Баки встает с пола.

— Увидимся с кем-то из вас в ближайшее время, — говорит он и идет в контрольный центр.

 

* * *

 

Требуется всего лишь несколько раундов, чтобы Стив был объявлен победителем с целыми тремя незагнутыми пальцами.

— Думаю, я должен пойти забрать Баки, — говорит он, поднимаясь. Он немного шатается, потому что выпил еще два шота Асгардского Чего-то.

— Нет, — отвечает Наташа, — ты должен остаться там с ним на семь минут. Мы будем считать. Я приду за вами, когда время выйдет. — Она поднимает пиво, поздравляя.

Он пялится на неё, пьяно размышляя, есть ли такой выход из этой ситуации, который не сделает его сыклом. Это просто _Баки_. Он провел девяносто процентов своей не-замороженной жизни с Баки. Зимой они обнимались под одним одеялом, как в Бруклине, так и в различных частях Европы. Они убивали друг для друга. Они умерли друг для друга. Ну, вроде того.

Это всего семь минут. Стив почти столетие был эскимо. Семь минут — ничто. Не важно, что он чувствует себя так, будто его ударили кулаком в живот, что он обнаружил совершенно другую сторону Баки, о которой не подозревал и никогда спрашивал. Это всё имеет смысл: что Баки играет за обе команды, что Баки имел своего рода свободные отношения с Наташей, что он делил постель одновременно с двумя женщинами.

И вместе с тем, ещё раз, Стив пребывает в блаженном неведении о всех аспектах жизни, не включающих погоню за всеобщим благом.

Он кивает и направляется в контрольный центр, игнорируя свист Мстителей за спиной.

Когда он входит, Баки сидит на шкафу, пиная пятками металлическую обшивку и ковыряясь в этикетке пустой банки из-под пива. Он наблюдает, как Стив закрывает за собой дверь.

— Привет, — говорит Баки.

Комната размером с гардеробную Стива, но полна серверов, проводов и жужжащих частей. В ней градусов на пять теплее, чем в остальном здании.

— Прости, что никогда не говорил о чём-то типа этого, — добавляет он, опуская на пол его пивную бутылку. — Не думал, что тебя это волнует.

— Ну, волнует, — отвечает Стив. — В смысле, не волнует. Я не знаю. — Он трет висок, желая быть трезвее для этого разговора.

— Я понял, что Пегги была твоя единственная, — признается Баки. — В твоем увеличенном сердце нет места для парня вроде меня.

Стив ставит на паузу свои текущие мысли и перематывает то, что Баки только что сказал.

— Подожди, мы говорим о том, о чём я думаю, мы говорим?

— Я никогда не был влюблен, — повторяет Баки. Он встречается взглядом со Стивом и говорит, — Я был. Я есть.

— Я не… на что ты намекаешь?

Баки спрыгивает со шкафа и заставляет Стива отступить к двери. Стиву приходится скосить глаза, чтобы ясно его видеть.

— Я ни на что не намекаю. Я говорю тебе то, что слишком боялся сказать целый хренов век, Стив.

— О, — отвечает Стив. Его мозг со скрежетом останавливается.

Тепло тела Баки делает атмосферу изнуряюще жаркой, и Стив не может отвести взгляд от его губ: какие они красные и влажные; как они выглядели, когда он целовал Наташу; как Стив хочет почувствовать их на своих губах.

Баки понижает голос и говорит:

— Кстати, я обманул в конкурсе задниц.

— Как? — вопрос получается напряженным и убогим; никакая в мире сыворотка не могла подготовить его сердце к этим тяжелым молотам, бухающим в груди.

Баки улыбается, слегка дернув уголком губ.

— Я столько раз спасал твою задницу, что узнаю её везде.

Сердце Стива стучит на максимальной скорости, но ему удается выдавить слабое:

— Придурок.

— Я люблю тебя, тупой ты тупица, — говорит Баки, прежде чем сократить последнюю дистанцию и соединить их губы вместе.

_Господи боже_. Поцелуй чувствуется в сотни раз лучше, чем он думал. Он не уверен, если это контрольный центр ДЖАРВИСа на самом деле воспламенился, или это только в его голове. Его поцелуй с Пегги был испорчен горько-сладким сожалением, потому что он вроде как знал, что он будет их последним. Поцелуи с Наташей и Тони — хотя и очень хорошие — были совершенно платоническими. И он даже не помнил имя той блондинки.

Но это. _Это_. Как он мог быть таким тупым? Баки целует его, будто умирает, обхватив руками его лицо, покусывая нижнюю губу и соединяя их языки, как если их рты были созданы друг для друга.

Стив даже не стесняется своей неопытности; Баки руководит процессом, пока Стив не справляется и перехватывает инициативу, разворачивая их. Он прижимает Баки к двери и трется так, как делала Наташа. Это работает, и Баки выпускает грязный стон благодарности.

Когда Стив переходит поцелуями на шею, Баки спрашивает, задыхаясь смешком:

— Как думаешь, семь минут прошли?

— Не важно, — говорит Стив, немного грубо кусая Баки на стыке между горлом и плечом. Баки выпускает сломанный стон и хватает Стива за волосы.

— Я ничего не слышу там. Нужно проверить, — добавляет Баки, и Стив перестает нащупывать его ширинку.

Он смотрит на Баки.

— Зачем?

— Не знаю, потому что мы супергерои, и мы иногда спасаем мир, и мы должны обращать внимание, когда наши ужасно громкие и надоедливые друзья перестают говорить?

— Ебаные обломщики, — бормочет Стив, отходя назад.

Баки фыркает, открывая дверь.

— Я думал война заставит тебя выучить плохие слова, но, как оказалось, телевизор справился лучше.

Он замолкает, когда они видят пустую и темную комнату. Пицца и пивные бутылки убраны, а подушки унесены. Бывшая салфетка с результатами аккуратно развернута и прикреплена к клипборду; на ней что-то написано.

Баки и Стив вместе разглялывают записку при свете аварийных ламп с потолка. Они читают: «НАКОНЕЦ-ТО БЛЯТЬ!» (Клинт, предполагает Стив); «Стоит того.» (Брюс); «ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ, БРАТЬЯ МОИ. ПУСТЬ ВАША ФИЗИЧЕСКАЯ ПРИВЯЗАННОСТЬ ДРУГ К ДРУГУ ПРИВЕДЕТ К МНОГИМ ПРИЯТНЫМ НАЧИНАНИЯМ.» (Тор); «Бедный ДЖАРВИС. Он никогда не будет прежним.» (Тони); «Хорошее шоу. 10/10 посмотрю ещё раз.» (Наташа).

Баки сминает салфетку и бросает её в мусорную корзину.

— Думаешь, они подсматривали? — спрашивает Стив.

Конечно, контрольный центр ДЖАРВИСа будет оснащен камерами безопасности. Тони защищает ДЖАРВИС так же тщательно и осторожно, как собственное сердце.

— Серьезно? — отзывается Баки. — Что ты ожидал? Наши друзья мудаки. — Он наклоняется, чтобы поднять полупустую бутылку специальной выпивки Тора. — Но я всё ещё типа люблю их, потому что они оставили нам веселого Асгардского сока.

Он кладет руку на бедро Стива и притягивает его для ещё одного поцелуя. Этот — сладкий и целомудренный, и он отодвигается немного, чтобы пробормотать Стиву прямо в губы:

— И я думаю, пришло время подняться на наш этаж, чтобы я мог вручить Чемпиону Задниц его главный приз.

**Author's Note:**

>  **catchmeifyoucaptain сделала для оригинального фф**[классный гифсет](http://bettydays.tumblr.com/post/127052632807/catchmeifyoucaptain-here-are-the-rules-bruce)  
>   
>   
> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
